I Don't Think Nikola Tesla Lives in this Century
by lexieconextreme
Summary: The Doctor and his companion want to find Nikola Tesla. What they didn't expect, was to walk out of the TARDIS into modern day New York. Helen Magnus explains everything. one-shot


**A/N: Just so all of you know, Lily is an OC that I'll use for just about any fanfic I write. If I need an original character: BOOM! I have one ready. She's not always the same person in all of the fics, but she might be in a lot of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Sanctuary or Doctor Who. If I did, Ashley wouldn't have died and Rose would never have left. EVER**

* * *

"So!" Said the excitable Doctor. "Where do you want to go? Anywhere in the entire universe, where would you go? Who would you meet?"

Lily had only to think a moment before her eyes lit up with excitement. "Nikola Tesla," she said, smiling. The Doctor grinned at her. "Seriously? I don't know many fifteen year-olds you would be interested in meeting the Tesla."

Lily nodded earnestly. "Well, yeah. I did a project on him back in eighth grade, and he's probably one of the most interesting people I've ever researched. Tesla is responsible for so much of the technology we have today, and yet people go on and on about Ben Franklin and his kite and key." She grimaced, while the Doctor frowned in memory.

"Yeah, I know all about that kite and key. I was holding the kite while Ben went back inside to fetch something...I can't remember what it was now. But I was holding it for him when lightning struck. I got electrocuted for holding a kite for that man."

Lily laughed. "Really, Doctor! You have the strangest stories!"

"I know!" And with that statement, the Time Lord began to operate the TARDIS, with a not-at-all practiced hand. The Doctor pushed buttons and pulled levers like a madman, trying to run around the center console without falling over. Lily was clinging to the bars around the console, laughing ecstatically.

When the rocking finally stopped, Lily let go of the bars. "Well!" The Doctor said proudly. "Here we are! We should have landed somewhere around wherever the man is at the moment!" The Doctor pulled his coat on and walked out. He stopped right outside the door, Lily running into his back as she followed him.

"Hey! What-?" She stopped, looking around. "I thought you said we were going to meet Nikola Tesla! But we're in modern day New York!"

The Doctor was frowning, talking to himself while he tried to figure out what went wrong. They were somewhere on one of the big rivers in New York, the Doctor knew that much. But Nikola Tesla hadn't lived this close to-

It occurred to him that maybe the TARDIS had brought him here because they were passing by, and she had sensed some trouble. Something to do with aliens destroying Earth, probably. That's what the other aliens of the universe mainly seemed to want with Earth. To destroy it.

The Doctor smirked before explaining his theory to Lily. She nodded, thinking. "But then, what alien is trying to destroy us all this time?" The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know." Lily was staring up at the huge manor that stood just on the edge of the river. It was very beautiful.

She pointed up at the building. "I don't know why we're here, but I'm betting it has something to do with that house."

* * *

The Doctor and Lily walked up to the front gate of the building, looking around them. Lily grinned up at him before the Doctor pressed the call button on the intercom. "Yeah?" A man's voice asked. "Who is this?"

"Hello! My name is the Doctor, and this is my friend Lily." Lily stood on her tiptoes and said, "Hi!"

"What's up? Are you here to see the boss?"

The Doctor looked at Lily, who shrugged. "Uh, yeah. We're here to your boss." The intercom buzzed "Okay, cool! I'll let you guys in and send Biggie to come down a get you."

Lily mouthed at the Doctor "Biggie?" The Doctor just shook his head, waiting for the enormous gate to open. They walked inside, Lily on the Doctor's arm. They looked around them, enjoying the pretty courtyard. They stopped a few times to look at the gardens before they finally made it up to the top of the stairs.

When they did make it, the door was opened and Lily shrieked. Behind it, standing in a nice tux without a jacket, was a large hairy man. He didn't look human. "Sorry," he grunted. The Doctor, however, leaned forward, examining "Biggie" with great fascination. "It's alright," Lily said, watching the Doctor carefully. "You just startled me."

Biggie looked at her, surprised. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just not many people take the time to see beneath the hair. I may not be human, but I am quite civil, I can assure you." His statement was punctuated by many grunts and snorts, like he wasn't quite made for speaking but did so anyway.

Lily smiled up at him. "I kind of figured. It's not worth judging people by their appearance, especially when you consider the friends you lost and never bothered to make." Lily grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Doctor, no. Be polite." The Time Lord leaned back on his heels. "Ah! Yes. Sorry. I do tend to get a little carried away." He offered his hand. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

Biggie looked down at it in surprise, as if not many people had ever asked to shake his hand before. He reached out and shook the Doctor's hand. "The humans around here call me Biggie." He turned, shaking Lily's hand as well. "Lily!" she said, beaming.

Biggie nodded, turning and leading them into the entry way. "I'll take you to Dr Magnus before I go back to my chores."

Lily and the Doctor marveled at the old house as they made their way through up to Dr Magnus's office. It was a truly amazing house.

Finally, they found the office with a rather attractive woman sitting inside. The Doctor made to walk right in, before Lily stopped him.

She made gestures that meant something along the lines of "This is how you're supposed to enter a room" before knocking on the door. Dr Magnus looked up and smiled, beckoning them inside. She looked at Lily, speaking "I do appreciate you trying to teach this young man some manners. It isn't very polite to just walk into someone's office without introducing yourself first, is it." Lily shook her head, smirking. The Doctor looked completely unashamed.

"Wait," he said, eyeing her. "What do you mean "young man"? I may look about the same age as you, but I promise you I'm quite a bit older.

Dr Magnus smiled indulgently. "The same could be said for me," she said gently. The Doctor snorted, and Lily gave him an angry look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. "I know how old the Doctor is, and quite frankly, I can tell you that there is no human on Earth as old as he is. But you look the same age, and yet you insist that you're older. So how could you be older than the Doctor?"

Magnus smiled, tilting her head. "You, young lady, ask all the right questions. And because of that, I'll give you the answers you seek.

"Nearly a century ago, a few friends of mine from Oxford tried an experiment. An experiment with pure vampire blood."

The Doctor's expression darkened as he listened.

"We tried injecting ourselves with pure vampire blood to test the results. We'd heard legends that the one who ingested vampire blood, would wield extraordinary power. We were young and foolish. So we tried it. My friends and I all received our gifts, some more curse than gift. John Watson, gained some intense cleverness. Nigel Griffin gained the ability to turn himself invisible. My fiance, John Druitt gained teleportation abilities."

Lily's expression was almost priceless. "John Druitt?" she choked. Magnus smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "Yes. The main suspect for the Jack the Ripper case. As it turns out, Scotland Yard was quite right about him. I had my suspicions, but then I caught him at it. As you can imagine, we were disengaged soon after that." Magnus sighed.

"But there was another one of us. The last had the strongest reaction. It happened that one or more of his ancestors were vampires. As soon as Nikola ingested the blood, he himself became a vampire."

Lily deadpanned. "Seriously? Nikola Tesla...is a vampire?"

"Yes, he is!" A new voice said jovially. Lily and the Doctor turned in their seats, seeing, well...the Master of Lightning himself.

Lily's jaw dropped, but the Doctor's attention was still focused on Magnus. He didn't too surprised by the Tesla-bomb. "But what was your gift?" he asked.

Tesla grinned at Magnus. "Oh, so you've been telling them our history, have you? Have you gotten to the part where you found out you were pregnant with Jack the Ripper's child, yet?"

Magnus glared at him. "Where's Will?" she asked, finally. "Aren't he and Henry supposed to be keeping an eye on you?"

Tesla rolled his eyes. "You know how those guys are. Neglecting their jobs."

"Actually, no. Henry and Will are two of the most hard-working people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Where are they?"

"Right here, Magnus," Will said, strolling into the room. He smiled at the strangers, before looking at Tesla. "Mister Always-Has-Hidden-Motives here, escaped. Not sure how he managed it, but he did, little weasel."

"You don't mean that," Tesla said off-handedly.

"Actually, I do." Will turned back to Magnus. "I'll take him back downstairs now."

Magnus nodded, flicking her hand in a shooing motion at Tesla. "And while you're at it, why don't you fix the mess you made of my house, Nikola!" she shouted after him.

"What am I, your House-Elf?!"

"Thank you, Dobby!"

Tesla groaned and Lily laughed. The Doctor stared intently at Magnus. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I would've thought it would be obvious. My gift was longevity."

The Doctor sighed, "Well, that explains a lot." He grinned. "You're still not older than me, though!"

Magnus looked at the Doctor, fascinated, "How old are you, then?"

The Doctor looked away, unfortunately at Lily. She raised her eyebrow. "You just made Dr Magnus tell her life story, and you're not going to reciprocate?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fine," said he.

He looked at Magnus. "I'm an alien, from a planet called Gallifrey. I'm the last of my people. To get to the point, the reason I'm older than you is very simple. Time Lords have a way of cheating death, some of them living to thousands of years old. There used to be older Time Lords than me, but not anymore. I'm somewhere over 900 years old."

Magnus sat back, adjusting to the new information. She simply smiled at said, "I always knew we weren't alone."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this came from nowhere. I might add on to it later, but for now I'm out of ideas.**

 **Love you all!**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
